


warm welcome

by vampiresuffrage



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Multi, every day is lizard kissing day if you're not a coward!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiresuffrage/pseuds/vampiresuffrage
Summary: Things were beyond wonderful between the three of them. Rilla had never been happier. Things worked between them in a way Rilla had barely even dreamed they would.It was hard not to miss them too much when she was called away for work, but the return home made it all worth the time apart.





	warm welcome

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a birthday present for my wonderful friend ria who you can find @damienthepious on tumblr!!

Rilla felt good. Better than she had in...a long time. She felt at _peace_.

She fell asleep every night and woke up every morning in Arum's Keep, her and her boys tangled up together in a mass of limbs, and Arum hardly ever even complained about the 'unbearable warmth' of two human bodies draped over him. The nights he did, it only took a few well-placed kisses to his frill to shut him up. Her days were spent in her hut or the Citadel when she was needed, and studying the Keep when she wasn't.

It took time to settle into something so comfortable between the three of them, of course, but they got there. Somehow, miraculously, they managed to soothe Damien's anxious heart until it was only on his worst days he had any fear that Rilla and Arum may leave him together. Eventually, he felt safe enough in the blossoming relationship that there was no hesitation in his voice whenever he told them he had to be gone for days for some Knightly mission, when he assured them he was glad that they found comfort in each other when he had to be away from them. 

Things were_ good_. They were _really _good. 

And eventually, it was Rilla's turn to be called away. There was a particularly bad outbreak in a village at the edge of the Citadel of a virus that, while non-lethal, was known to have lasting effects on people. Rilla was the closest doctor, so she was called to contain it. It was the first time she'd been away from them both for more than a day, and it was. A struggle.

She'd spent plenty of nights alone when it was just her and Damien, but over the past few months she'd grown used to the luxury of being held every night even when he was away.

She took small comforts where she could though. She slept in one of Damien's tunics, and Arum's cape was large enough for her to use as a blanket. Still, the bed was cold at night without her boys there.

She found very quickly that missing them was a great motivator, and it was barely two weeks later that her last patient was officially no longer symptomatic.

She barely made it to the treeline before she was too impatient to wait any longer to get back to the Keep, back to Arum and Damien. She pulled a small pouch out of her skirt and dumped the dirt inside it onto the ground. Her voice was almost shaking with excitement when she said "Keep, take me to Damien and Arum. Please."

A portal opened, and then she was. In her hut.

She was confused for barely a second. It wasn't exactly easy to miss the two of them in Rilla's bed, Damien in Arum's lap, kissing down Arum's neck while two of Arum's arms slid up the back of his shirt.

"You two look like you're having fun," Rilla said, grinning. Of _course _this was what they were doing. _Boys_.

Damien jumped back, his face a bright red. "Rilla! We didn't expect you back so--"

"Damien, it's totally alright. I'm glad to see you boys getting along while I'm gone." 

She crossed the room and climbed into bed with them, kissing Damien on the cheek and laying a head on Arum's shoulder.

Arum wrapped an arm around Rilla and pulled her close, sandwiching her between him and Damien. 

"Oh Rilla, my heart, I--_we've_ missed you," Damien said softly, cupping her face and kissing her hard to show her just how much he missed her. Arum's fingers ran through her hair and he nipped softly at the shell of her ear.

Rilla laughed breathlessly when Damien pulled back to look her over properly. "Saints, if this is my welcome back, I'll have to leave for work more often."

Arum hissed and nuzzled her neck, his tongue flicking out against her skin. 

Damien had a good laugh at that. "Our Arum confessed to me last night that he missed your scent."

"You said you missed her_ warmth_, Honeysuckle. And I believe it was you who suggested we come here to feel her _presence_."

Rilla pressed a kiss to each of their faces, smiling wide enough to hurt. "You're adorable, and I missed you both so _much_."

Her heart felt full to bursting sitting there, held in the arms of the loves of her life. She was willing to bet there was no better feeling in this world or any other.

"So I take it everything went well?" Damien asked, expression absolutely lovesick as he looked at her.

"I think so! Nobody's sick anymore, and I administered a preventative medicine to everyone who hadn't been infected yet. Which means," she said, shifting in Arum's hold to look at both of them, "that I am all yours now."

Arum's frill twitched ever-so-slightly and Damien's blush deepened. 

"Amaryllis, I have no plans to allow either of you to escape my clutches today," Arum muttered, his frill unfurling. 

Rilla hummed. "I'm going to hold you to that, Arum." She ran a hand down the edge of his frill and kissed the tip of his snout. 

The noise he made could only be described as purring as he tightened his hold on her and Damien. 

"Saints above, you look beautiful together, my loves," Damien said softly, eyes wide. "I've missed this while you were gone, my Rilla."

Rilla laughed, kissing the dazed look off of Damien's face. "We love you too, Damien. Now, do you want to pick up where you and Arum left off?"

"I--I would like that very much, I think."

"And you, Arum?"

Arum nipped at Damien's jaw. "I think that sounds very favorable indeed."

Rilla smiled wide at the two of them. "Yeah, I definitely missed this."

**Author's Note:**

> no plot no story only Love


End file.
